


...Except When It Doesn't

by Skylark62



Series: What Happens in LA Stays in LA [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark62/pseuds/Skylark62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed that what happened between them in LA would stay there, and not continue back in New York, but neither of them have forgotten it, and one bad case is all it takes to break their restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Except When It Doesn't

The time following the convention, where Nick and Rafael had had a very memorable evening, had not been forgotten by either man, despite the passage of time. They worked together well, probably better than before, as they knew each other better, but there was nothing personal about their interactions. Rafael had been using his memories of their time in LA together to fuel his fantasies, knowing that it wold never be repeated. Still, it had happened, which was more than he had ever expected. 

Nick had struggled following the trip to LA. He had tried to put his memories of Rafael back into a box, to be locked away, and think of the ADA he worked with as Barba, and not Rafael, or remember when he saw the man what they had done together, but it didn’t really work. Considering he thought of himself as mainly heterosexual, this one gay encounter kept running through his thoughts like a movie on repeat, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t banish it. It made him frustrated, something he struggled to relieve, even with regular jerking off. But it had been a one night stand, and there was no way what happened in LA could happen in New York. So he kept telling himself. 

Two months later they had a nightmare case. A paedophile had raped two 15 year olds, but had money, and was able to get a very good attorney who was a match for Barba, and could pay for credible expert witnesses. They discovered that there had been a mix-up in the lab, and by the time they finished, the DNA evidence was thrown out, and with it, most of their case. Despite them knowing that he was guilty, he got off. The whole team commiserated in the pub after the case finished. This was the worst part of the job, when guilty men got away with their crimes. Barba eventually appeared, looking haggard. He got himself a double scotch and downed it before buying a second drink. He slumped down in the corner booth with the detectives. 

“The DA wants the lab sorting out. It’s not the first case we’ve lost because of their screw-up,” he commented, when asked what he had been doing since court. “I’ve been passing his message on. They say they are fixing it.” He took a swig of his drink. “All that time and effort from all of us ruined because some lab tech mixed up a tray of samples. And I had to face the families of those girls, and try to explain why the man who ruined their lives won’t pay for what he did. I hate this job sometimes,” he added, feeling very dejected. 

Liv was sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. “We’re watching him. He’ll do something again, and next time we’ll make sure he’s put away.”

“But to do that, another child’s life has to be ruined,” Nick retorted, glaring at Liv. He didn’t like her touching Barba. He wanted to be the one comforting him. 

Liv glared back at Nick. “I know that’s possible Nick, but what do you suggest we do? Attacking him like you did with the last one who got off didn’t help did it? We’ve got tabs on his Internet usage following the case. I think he’ll download some porn and then we can get him on that. Hopefully we will be able to get him off the streets before any other child is harmed.”

Nick looked away and nodded. She was his boss, and he shouldn’t be taking his bad mood out on her. He drank the rest of his drink then headed to the bar for another. 

Conversation was muted after that, with all the detectives mulling over the case. By the time they all started to disband, all the group had downed a few drinks. They went their separate ways, with Barba heading towards the mens room to relieve himself before getting a cab home. When he got out, he was grabbed and pushed through the nearby side door. He looked round at who had grabbed him, and saw it was Nick, who pushed him against the wall between the garbage bins at the back alley between the bar and the shops next to it. Nick pressed forward until he was holding him against the wall with his body, and caught his mouth in a determined kiss. Barba gave in to the kiss – God it had been so long since Nick had last touched him – but then he came to his senses and pushed the detective away from him. 

“Nick, what the hell are you doing? We can’t do this.” 

“Why not?” Nick asked, running one hand down the ADA’s expensive suit and cupping his erection. “Don’t tell me you don’t want this, because the evidence says otherwise, Rafael,” he added, undoing the button and zipper and pulling out the already hard cock he found inside the pants. 

Rafael groaned as he felt Nick’s hot hand on his erection. “I don’t have a condom, or lube with me, and we could be caught.” He knew he should be pushing Nick away, but honestly, he didn’t want to. He started to undo Nick’s belt and pants, even knowing that it was undermining what he had just said. 

Nick felt deflated. He didn’t have a condom either, but there was no way he was stopping now. He took Rafael’s mouth in another kiss, and started pulling determinedly at his cock, feeling his own getting the same treatment from Rafael. This wouldn’t take long. 

Rafael pulled away with a gasp. “No way. I’m not getting this suit covered in semen, or leaving my DNA here.” He glanced at the pavement under his feet and grimaced before kneeling down. He took Nick’s erection in his mouth and caressed his balls as he sucked the head and swirled his tongue around it. 

Nick thrust forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his hip. “Oh my God, yes, that feels so good.” He switched to swearing in Spanish as he got closer and moaned “Rafael”, when he came. It was far too quick, but considering where they were, they didn’t want to hang around long. Rafael swallowed and then licked Nick clean before tucking him back into his pants and doing up his belt. He then stood and moved in to kiss the detective, giving him a taste of his own seed. 

Nick responded to the kiss, recognizing the taste as a mixture of himself and scotch, then Rafael pulled away. “You’d better not be planning on leaving me like this,” he muttered, with a glare at Nick who was still enjoying the afterglow of his own orgasm. Nick got into action. He had never given a man a blowjob before, but was sure he could figure out what to do from what he liked. He knelt down and looked at the hard dripping cock in front of his face. Rafael guessed by the hesitation that Nick hadn’t done this before, and asked the detective, who nodded in confirmation. “It won’t take much. You don’t need to take all of it in. Just suck the head and use your tongue. I’ll warn you before I come. Swallow or spit into your hand. As I said, I don’t want my DNA leaving in this alley.”

Nick nodded again and tentatively licked the head of Rafael’s cock before opening his mouth and taking it in. He remembered to put one hand on Rafael’s hip to stop him thrusting forward, and then started sucking. He heard a gasp from above his head and decided he was doing okay for a beginner, and started licking and sucking. He used his other hand to caress Rafael’s balls, the way he liked his being touched, and felt when they started to rise up. He heard the warning and felt a hand on his shoulder, before he felt the gush of semen entering his mouth as the other man came. He decided to swallow, as the easiest option, and did that, before cleaning up the softening cock and putting it away and doing up Rafael’s clothing. 

Nick stood, feeling quite awkward now, and felt Rafael’s finger on his face. A bit of semen had leaked from his mouth, and Rafael wiped it up before licking his finger clean. He drew Nick into a hug and then kissed him. “Thanks, you’re not bad at that. With some practice you’d be pretty good. I think we should get out of here though, before we’re discovered.”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed, before following Rafael out of the alley. They waited for cabs outside the bar, both of them surreptitiously watching each other, but looking away before they were caught. Neither knew what to say. They had agreed that what happened in LA should stay there, but had broken that. This was a bit close to home, and they didn’t know what this would do to their working relationship. They both caught separate cabs home without speaking to each other again.


End file.
